


Leden van de Staten-Generaal

by ZwoelmetZout



Category: Geert Wilders, Mark Rutte, Nederlandse Politiek, Tweede Kamer
Genre: Begging, Dirty Talk, Dutch, Dutch Politics, Light Dom/sub, M/M, NSFW, Smut, Tweede Kamer - Freeform
Language: Nederlands
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:12:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6552421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZwoelmetZout/pseuds/ZwoelmetZout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geert en Mark get it on in de plaspauze. Things get dirty.<br/>Multichaptered! Plot komt nog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kabaal in de Kamer

**Author's Note:**

> Dit is onze eerste echte fic die we posten. Het wordt multichaptered, dus als jullie requests/opmerkingen hebben, let us know!  
> Plot komt nog. For now, enjoy this porn ^^

Vanuit Vak K werd Mark verblind door de glans van de golvende lokken van Geert. Hij zag de blik in die ogen; vol lust en passie. Een politiek incorrecte aantrekkingskracht. Geert had zijn handen boven de tafel, een pen rustte tegen zijn lippen. Marks broek leek strakker te zitten dan vanochtend, zijn onderbroek zakte steeds verder omlaag. Nog 5 minuten tot de volgende pauze, maar Mark kon echt niet langer wachten. Zijn hand dwaalde onbewust af naar beneden terwijl hij met een vage glimlach de verte in tuurde. 

“Wat heeft u daar op te zeggen, minister-president?”  
Mark tilde zijn hoofd op in schok. Hij keek om zich heen, maar het enige wat hij kon zien was, was de verblindende grijns van zijn wederhelft. Toen Mark realiseerde wat deze vraag impliceerde, raakte hij in paniek  
Hij wist dat hij op zou moeten staan, maar dan zou iedereen zijn situatie doorhebben. En met iedereen wordt ook letterlijk iedereen bedoeld. Iedereen wist dat er camera's hingen in de Tweede Kamer en dus zou heel Nederland het te zien krijgen. Langzaam stond hij op. Hij hoorde enkel gegniffel van links en rechts en liep meteen rood aan, niet alleen in zijn gezicht. Hij kwam op het geniale idee om een papiertje voor zijn zetel te houden. 

Hij was echter opgelucht toen de voorzitster de zitting onderbrak en daarmee de pauze aankondigde. Opgelucht haalde hij diep adem en sloot zijn ogen. Hij bleef nog even bij de spreekstoel staan totdat iedereen de kamer verlaten had. Dat dacht hij, tenminste. Uit het niets voelde hij een warme adem achter in zijn nek.

“Jezus Christus!” riep Mark geschrokken.   
“De ChristenUnie heeft de kamer al lang verlaten, Marco.”

Mark durfde zich niet on te draaien, hij wist wel beter dan dat. Geert plaatste zijn zware hand op Marks schouder, liet deze naar voren glijden en greep toen zijn stropdas stevig vast. Met verrassend veel kracht trok Geert de minister-president naar zich toe waardoor hun gezichten nog geen centimeter uit elkaar waren. Geert plantte een kus in Marks nek. Mark smolt helemaal.

“Ik zag je wel kijken,” fluisterde Geert, waarna zijn tong de oorlel van de VVD’er streelde. Mark kon zijn lichaam niet controleren. Een rilling liep van de kruin van zijn hoofd tot aan de punten van zijn tenen. De spieren in Geerts vingers ontspande, maar Marks longen niet. Hij hield zijn adem in. De das was nu los, de weg was vrij. Een ontspannen maar vastberaden hand zocht zijn weg naar beneden en streelde Marks linkertepel. Een diepe kreun ontsnapte Marks keel. Geert zette zijn vinger op Marks lippen, waarna hij langzaam en plagend die vinger naar beneden liet glijden. Hij stopte even bij de riem, maar ging daarna vastberaden door. 

Marks adem stokte. Geert keek hem recht in zijn nu glazige ogen aan. “Geert, alsjeblieft,” kon Mark nog uitbrengen.   
Geert grinnikte. “Wil jij meer of minder, Mark?”  
Mark keek hem met grote ogen aan. “Ik-Ik wil meer, lijsttrekker.”  
“O ho, maar jij weet dat dat niet het enige is wat getrokken gaat worden vandaag.”  
Geerts vingers gleden over de gladde stof van Marks dure broek. Zijn maatje 38 zat normaliter al strak zodat zijn achterste geaccentueerd werd, maar dit kon deze nauwelijks aan. Marks opwinding was duidelijk zichtbaar en Geert voelde de warmte onder zijn palm. Zachtjes kneep Geert en Mark voelde over zijn hele lichaam rillingen.

“Knijp harder, heer Wilders.”   
“Verdien jij dat wel? Misschien moeten we eventjes wachten. De pauze is ook bijna over.’  
“Verlos mij uit mijn lijden, meester.”  
“Wat ben ik nu eigenlijk voor je, Mark.” Bij het zeggen van zijn naam kneep hij harder.  
“Mijn baas, natuurlijk.”

“Smeek.”  
Mark keek hem met grote ogen aan.  
“Ik vraag het niet nog een keer.”  
Geert duwde hem langzaam op zijn knieën.  
“Smeek.”  
“A-Alsjeblieft, Geert. Ik houd het niet langer vol.”  
De woorden rolden uit Marks mond.

“Sta op, minister.”  
Mark keek verward omhoog. Hij stond op en ze stonden oog in oog. Ze bleven oogcontact houden terwijl Geert langzaam naar beneden zakte. Zijn handen begonnen onder aan de broek van Mark en ze werkten langzaam omhoog tot ze net onder zijn warme regio kwamen. Geert keek even op zijn horloge en zag dat ze nog tien minuten hadden. Dat moest genoeg zijn, Geert had er namelijk al ervaring mee, en wist dat Mark niet erg lang duurde, zeker niet met hem.

“Vooruit dan,” zei Geert, “omdat je zo braaf geweest bent.”  
“D-Danku, meester.”  
Geert glimlachte en pakte het lipje van zijn ritssluiting vast. Hij trok vastberaden zijn gulp open.  
“G-Geert, je vergeet mijn riem.”  
“Oh nee hoor, daar gaan we dadelijk nog plezier mee hebben,” zei Geert met een glimlach.  
Hierbij slaakte Mark een kreun uit.  
Het spel was nu echt gaande.

Geert trok de broek van Mark met matige kracht naar beneden, wat de ananasonderbroek van Mark onthulde. Geert grinnikte en begon toen met masseren.  
“Laten we deze bijeenkomst beginnen,” fluisterde Geert en trok vervolgens de fruit gedecoreerde onderkleding omlaag. Marks paal groette Geert met een klap op zijn onderbuik.  
“Iemand heeft er zin in…” zei Geert met een glimlach.  
“Spuug.” Geert hield zijn handen omhoog.  
Mark keek hem met een verwarde blik aan.  
“Ik gaf je een bevel.”  
Mark spuugde in de handen van Geert. Er bleef een beetje speeksel aan zijn lip hangen. Geert pakte zijn mobiel erbij en klikte een paar snelle plaatjes. “Voor later,” zei hij richting het beduusde gezicht van Mark. Voor Mark het weer allemaal op een rijtje had, galmde Geerts stem weer door de kamer. “Je bent wel erg braaf geweest. Volgens mij verdien jij wel een beloning.”

Geert had zijn mond nog open van zijn laatste zin, en Mark duwde hem met onverwachte kracht naar voren. De blik in Geerts ogen was gevaarlijk en Mark leek het door te hebben. Het zweet brak hem uit. Hij wist dat hij nu diep in de problemen zat. Problemen die later opgelost zouden moeten worden.


	2. Bezigheden op het Binnenhof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Na de spanning die er in het vorige hoofdstuk is ontstaan, zijn beide mannen iets totaal anders van plan...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hallo hallo hallo! We zijn weer terug met een nieuw hoofdstuk! We zijn vanaf nu van plan een stuk regelmatiger te gaan posten dus houd je goed vast want het wordt een wilde rit!

Die avond lagen beide mannen in hun eigen bedden te woelen. Het was niet zo gegaan als Mark had gehoopt. Hij had Geert teleurgesteld en wist diep vanbinnen dat hij door zijn ongehoorzaamheid van eerder op de dag in de problemen zat. Mark wist wel hoe hij voor afleiding kon zorgen, maar Geert zou daar niet blij mee zijn. Daarom legde hij met een zucht toch maar zijn hand boven de dekens. 

Aan de andere kant van Den Haag lag Geert in een wat bozere gemoedstoestand en met een wat stijver lid op een plannetje te broeden. Hij zou Mark wel op zijn plaats krijgen, maar hoe? Zijn rechterhand begon langzaam zijn schacht te masseren. Terwijl hij met zijn duim het voorvocht over zijn eikel verspreidde. Gedachten schoten door zijn hoofd terwijl hij in lange halen dichter bij een oplossing kwam. Hij moest Mark jaloers maken, maar met wie? Zijn brein scande heel politiek Den Haag. Zijn eerste gedachte ging naar Pechtold, maar de vraag was of dat hij daarmee genoeg jaloezie zou opwekken. Hij wist dat Marks mede-partijlid Ton Elias hem al een tijdje aan zat te ogen, maar daar zat Geert zelf niet op te wachten. Langzaam begon hij steeds opgefokter. En toen kwam het eindelijk tot hem, het moment suprême. Hij opende zijn ogen in verlichting. Als een waarzegger die in koffiedik kijkt zag hij het antwoord op zijn buik liggen. 

~~~

De volgende morgen fietste Mark gespannen het Binnenhof op. Hij voelde de weerspiegeling van Geerts lokken nog voor hij de man zag. Terwijl hij zijn fiets parkeerde keek hij hoopvol naar Geert maar deze liep straal langs hem. Hij keek de stralende gedaante van zijn meester na, en zag tot zijn ongeloof dat Geert naar Samson liep en een hand op zijn schouder plaatste. Marks hart zakte in zijn schoenen, had hij het zo erg verknalt?  
Hij was nog meer verbijsterd toen hij opmerkte dat Geert iets in het oor van Diederik fluisterde terwijl hij koud oogcontact met Mark hield. uit zijn ooghoeken zag hij Samson die snel een hand naar de voorkant van zijn broek verplaatste. Kan dit betekenen wat hij denkt dat dit betekent? The game is on now, Geert, dacht Mark vol woede en opgewondenheid.   
Het was voor Mark duidelijk dat Geert een plan had. Nu moest hij er met een komen.   
Net toen hij dit dacht zag hij Jesse Klaver voor zijn neus langs lopen. ‘Hee Mark! lang niet gezien! Hoe is het er mee?’  
Mark grijnsde. Dit is het perfecte idee.  
‘Hee Jesse, goed hoor, net lekker gefietst. We moeten wel fit blijven hè?! en met jou?’   
Jesse mompelde ‘je ziet er altijd wel fit uit, Mark’  
Mark hoorde dit goed, maar speelde het als niets af.  
‘Sorry, wat zei je?’  
‘Niets hoor, ik heb lang niet meer gefietst, dus ik wordt er wel een beetje stijf van.’ Zei Jesse terwijl hij zijn blik naar beneden sloeg  
Mark volgde zijn ogen en liet een klein lachje horen.  
‘Ik kan het zien.’   
De twee mannen keken elkaar aan.  
‘Ik kan je vanmiddag wel een massage geven zodat je niet meer zo stijf bent’  
‘Dat lijkt me erg prettig. Ik kijk er nu al naar uit. Heb jij thuis een… massagetafel?’  
‘Reken maar van wel. ik zie je na etenstijd.’  
‘Ik zal er zijn’ zei Jesse met een knipoog en liep door in de richting van het binnenhof.

Mark haalde diep adem. Hopelijk gaat dit niet in zijn nadeel werken. Hij stopt zijn stropdas goed en heft zijn kin op. Hij moet er goed en zelfverzekerd uitzien als hij zo langs Geert en zijn puppy loopt.

~~~

Zag hij dit nou goed? hij was al boos, maar dit sloeg echt alles. hij dacht dat zijn plan om wraak te nemen zou gaan werken, maar tot nu toe werkt het averechts. Hij zag Mark daar wel met de nieuwste aanwinst van Groen Links een beetje lopen flirten. Hij wist nu dat hij zijn plan echt door zou moeten zetten. Mark weet dat er iets aan de hand is en is ook al met dit onbeschreven spel bezig.

De afspraak was vanavond met Samson. Hij zou naar het huis van Geert toekomen, en hij zou zijn staart en een paar hondenoortjes meenemen.  
Goed nieuws Nederland, er komen nieuwe afleveringen van Samson en Ge(e)rt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 23/08: Het hoofdstuk kan fouten bevatten maar het wordt een deze dagen opnieuw gelezen en verbeterd!


End file.
